


四分五裂（Torn apart）

by Alen_Sun



Series: Torn apart [2]
Category: Last Friends, ヤスコとケンジ, ラスト·フレンズ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alen_Sun/pseuds/Alen_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衍生：《暴走兄妹》《最后的朋友》crossover<br/>CP：及川宗佑X椿纯<br/>本文发生在椿读大学一年级以及美知留离开后的一年。<br/>估计会有虐。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 促使我写这篇是因为看到B站的fanvid《Pain》，这一对确实挺带感的。我一向不写BE，但手撕鸡病得实在太重（。椿也没有斯德哥尔摩，这一对写起来肯定不会是圆满的HE。《暴走兄妹》的调调太欢乐，所以还是LF为主调，LF以前的人物都不会出现。目前出现的只有暴走里的姐姐一家和我的一个原创人物。

一、  
椿这是第三次看到他。  
在他去打工的路上。有个男人一直坐在切通公园的长椅上，一言不发。椿曾经顺着他视线望着的方向看过，那是一栋私宅。棕色的屋顶，白色的外墙，篱笆也被漆成了白色。里面种满了各色的蔷薇，看起来是一个温馨的家。  
那个人就像一座雕塑，除了盯着那栋房子看以外，没有任何其他的动作，仿佛他的生命依赖于此。到底在看些什么呢……椿的好奇第一次如此高涨，他还注意到那人手上拿着一张照片，照片是反放的，看不到上面的内容。  
切通公园的散步小道行人不多，是可以直接骑单车通过的。但是每次椿都会在公园入口的转角改为推车，然后慢慢地从那人面前通过。他也不知道自己到底在期待着什么，突然叫住椿向他诉说自己的故事？别开玩笑了。但即使椿在心底这样嘲笑着自己，每次还是忍不住继续这样做。  
不知道为什么，椿第一次看到这个人时，就被他吸引了注意。也许……是因为他身上散发着绝望又脆弱的气场吧。  
椿推着单车，第三次从他面前经过。没有偏头看他，更没有停顿。如果那样做的话，可能会给他造成伤害。而无论他遭受了怎样的创伤，都没有必要再被强加路人泛滥的同情。  
东大的课程排得很紧，学业也不像高中时想象的那么轻松。不过对于椿来说，还是在能应付的范畴内。所以他不像大部分新生一样，每一分钟都挤出来用于学习，反而在学校附近的一个画室打工兼职。  
椿从切通公园穿行而过，很快就到了画室的写字楼下。他把单车停好，脑袋里却还在想那个人的事。椿打工的时间不定，但只在下午五点半左右才能碰到他。椿下班后再去公园，就已经看不到他了。  
看那个人穿着西装，应该是上班族吧。已经结婚了吗？他那么执着地看着那栋房子，是不是那里曾经是他家，然后家里出了什么事故呢？椿忍不住这么想。  
直到到达画室门口，椿才敲了敲自己的头，强迫自己把那个陌生人赶出大脑。

今天是第九天。  
外面的天空渐渐阴沉下来，教室里通明透亮，椿快速记着笔记，直到坐在旁边的人推了他一下，他才从平缓的讲课声中回过神来。  
“喂，纯，下雨了，你带伞了吗？”藤木安吾小声问道。  
“啊？什么……？”椿飞速地瞄了一下他，手上的笔一直都没停下来。  
“……人格障碍与精神病的区分……我说啊，这种初级的知识你还写在笔记上干什么？”藤木对着他的笔记本直摇头。  
“精神医学是我的弱项嘛，笠井教授讲得也很好。”椿说。  
藤木翻着白眼，眼疾手快地把他的笔抢了过来。椿只好停下动作，无奈地望着他。  
“别用那种眼神看着我，我把笔记借给你抄总行了吧？”藤木说。椿这才满意地点了点头。  
“啊啊……明明主修病理，却跑到我的主修来认真学习，搞得我都不好意思开小差。”藤木抱怨道。  
“好啦，别装了，别忘记是谁要我陪他来上课的吗？”椿做了个鬼脸，然后把笔抢回来。“你刚才问了我什么？”  
“还没注意到吗？你看窗外。”  
椿望向窗外，才发现外面已经下起了倾盆大雨，豆大的雨点敲打在玻璃窗上，发出“噼里啪啦”的声响。  
“竟然下雨了。上午还在出太阳的……”椿愣愣地说。  
“这种时候的天气是最容易背叛人的了。你有没有带伞？”  
想起早上的电话，椿微微点着头。“嗯，早上姐姐来过电话。”  
早上他准备出门时接到了绘里香的电话，特意嘱咐他拿雨伞。椿看了看外面明媚的天气，最终还是没拗过她和在一旁积攒怒气值的姐夫，只好乖乖地带上。看来今晚还会有一通“教育”电话——来自每天想尽理由打电话给他的姐姐。  
藤木还在一旁小声念叨着什么，椿没有听清楚。下得正欢的雨冲刷着树叶，发出哗啦啦的声音。他盯着窗户外花园里的木质长椅，一个念头忽然钻入他的脑海。  
那个人有没有带伞呢？  
如果没有的话，他还会在那个老地方坐着吗？  
应该……不会吧。

二、  
果然……  
椿一路小跑来到公园，第一眼就看到了长椅上熟悉的身影。那个人低着头，全身关注地看着手上的一张照片。即使雨水把他的全身都淋湿了，都对他产生不了任何影响。  
椿抓紧手中的伞，顿时有些紧张起来。即使特意跟藤木借了一把伞，他还是不太希望能真的碰到他。他肯定会觉得这个人很奇怪吧，突然闯入他的个人世界。椿还没有做好跟他产生交集的准备。可是……  
密集的雨没有停下来的意思，椿看了他一眼，雨水顺着他的头发从脸颊不断滑下，他似乎还皱着眉头，看起来很落寞的样子。椿深吸一口气，拍了拍心跳加快的胸口，一鼓作气朝他走过去。  
他走到长椅旁边，那个人并没有抬头看他。是已经任何事情都不关心了的状态吗？椿也没有多说话，把撑开的伞靠在他的肩膀，遮盖住下落在头上的雨水。那个男人动了一下，忽然抬起头来。是一个很帅气的人，弯弯的眼睛里溢满悲伤，几乎让椿感到了一丝触动。他没有错过他脸上失望的表情，失望一闪而过，下一秒随时都会开始进行对话。椿礼貌性地对他快速鞠了个躬，在对方没来得及开口之前，逃跑似的往画室方向跑走了。

直到晚上入睡之前，椿还在在意着下午的那个会面。椿端坐在书桌前，拿起速写本，速写本翻开的这一页是一副简单的人物写生，正是那个人坐在长椅上的画面。这是椿在几天前就画好的，旁边还有一行小字——“在想什么呢？”  
他转着手中的铅笔，回想着那个男人在雨中的样子。苍白的脸庞和哀伤的双眼，不知道能不能画出来呢？  
椿的脑中描绘出那个场景，不一会儿，他握好笔，开始在同一页上画了起来。

昨晚临时起意的画画计划让椿差点错过上午的课。人体病理是他的强项，于是他缩在了最后一排，奋笔疾书地抄写着藤木借给他的笔记。下午两个人都没有课，椿把笔记和伞一起还给了藤木，抱着一本厚厚的教材一头扎进图书馆。临走之前，藤木用指节敲着书，叹着气。  
“难怪爸爸总说你才是他的儿子，看来这句话真是太对了。”然后他便摇头晃脑地跟朋友出去约会去了。  
图书馆里有着不同于其他地方的安静，椿安心地学习了几个小时。在他回过神来，准备读一读小说放松一下时，一看表，竟然已经六点半了。  
糟糕！  
椿用最快的速度收拾好东西，跑到单车棚取好单车，往切通公园的方向飞驰而去。他气喘吁吁地在公园入口停下，探头往长椅的地方望了望，那里坐着一个黑色的人影，看不清是谁。椿平复了一下快速跳动的心，推着单车缓缓走了过去。  
要说椿到底是带着怎样的想法做这件事，他自己也不清楚。明明今天不用去画室打工，他还是跑到这里来装作路过。  
还是为了那个人……？可到底想要怎样的回应呢？如果说是为了那把购物赠品得来的雨伞，这种理由谁都骗不过。  
那么说到底，果然还是为了自己莫名其妙的好奇心吧。  
椿低头推车单车，忽然觉得自己变得讨厌了起来。对方没有哪里招惹到自己，却要被这种小伎俩戏耍。下次一定不能……  
“那个——你好。”  
椿心里一惊，停下了脚步。他不知不觉地走到了长椅前面，而那个人也终于注意到了他。  
“昨天是你把伞借给我了吗？”他问。  
椿偏过头，那个人微微一笑，眼睛里的悲伤已经被小心地掩藏了起来。  
笑起来一定很好看吧。  
椿想起了昨晚完成的那副速写旁边写的这句话。果然没有写错……  
“真的是你。”他说，然后拿起放置在长椅上的雨伞递给椿。“昨天谢谢你了。”  
椿把单车停好，接过雨伞。  
“没什么，正好多带了一把伞而已。”椿说。伪装自然的语气实在是太难了，不知道演员们到底是怎么做到的。  
“真的非常感谢。请一定让我报答你一下。”他朝椿鞠了一个躬，语气真诚地说道。  
“诶？”椿呆了一下。“嗯……你——”  
“抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。我叫及川宗佑。”  
“椿纯。”  
“很特别的名字呢。”及川说。  
“没有啦……”椿不好意思地说。  
及川弯起嘴角，露出一个温和的笑容。  
“关于我刚才提到的答谢，还请椿君一定要答应，不然我会不安心的。”  
“嗯……好吧。”椿答应道，这种情况他一向都不知道该怎么拒绝。  
“今晚我还有一些事，明天晚上你有空吗？”及川问道。  
椿想了想，明天是周五，虽然一天都有课，但是后天是周末的话，晚上还是可以放松一下。于是朝他点点头。  
“那就定好明天了，六点在这里见面怎么样？”及川说。  
“好的。”椿说，然后突然又说道“：“嗯……可以的话，还是交换一下号码？我怕有突发状况。”  
及川惊讶了一下，还是笑了一下，点头同意了。  
两人交换完号码，便挥手告别了。椿推着单车，走进黑暗的树影里。他忍不住回过头去，看到及川站在散步道上，还是面对着那栋房子。  
想象着及川脸上悲伤的表情，椿不知道明天该用怎样的心情去赴约。

-TBC-


	2. 三

三、

“我还是没有明白……”藤木托着下巴，表情费解地摇着头。他和椿正坐在一个咖啡馆临窗的位置，对面的椿正在认真地看着一本书。藤木的面前也摆了一本医书教材，只不过已经完全被主人给遗忘了。

“哪里？”椿一边问一边翻过一页，然后顺手拿过咖啡喝了一口。

藤木难得对他分散的注意力没有发表什么意见。他调整了一下坐姿，神情变得严肃起来。

“你今晚要跟他再见面，对吗？跟那个总是坐在长椅上的人。”藤木强调。

“对。”椿回答。

“如我们刚才谈论的，你对他很好奇，但是觉得认识时间太短，刺探他的过去不合适，对吗？”藤木问。

“嗯。”

“不过，你又不想错过这次机会，是不是？”藤木再问。

“嗯……”椿已经没有在看书了。他盯着书页出神，一边拨弄着咖啡杯的搅拌勺。

“所以你还是决定委婉的试探一下，对方没有回应就放弃这个想法。”

“你不是知道得很清楚了吗，到底有哪里还没明白？”椿说。

藤木又开始摇头。

“我不明白的是，你为什么会对他那么在意。”

椿停下了手的动作。

“不是说过了吗，对他很好奇。”

“是吗。”

藤木简单地反问了一句，没有再说话。椿也沉默下来，继续心不在焉地搅动杯子里的咖啡。

藤木的直觉一直都很准，不止因为他的性格，他主修的专业也占了很大的部分原因。那么，藤木是对的吗？自己这么在意及川，并不只是好奇？椿望了一眼不远处的钟楼，现在已经是下午5点30分。离与及川会面的约定还有半个小时。

“是我越界了，抱歉……”藤木先开口打破沉默。“其实这一点并没有那么重要。”他语气轻松地说道。

“不，你说得很对。”椿说。“只不过……我自己也不明白为什么……”

“不明白就先放一边吧，以后总会有机会的。”藤木安慰道。

“诶？”椿不解地看着他。

“等你们熟悉了，其他话题就很好谈论了吧。”

“但、但是……我并没有……这是……”椿想辩解些什么，却不知道该怎么说，最后泄气地垂下肩膀。

“不要告诉我你没有跟他保持联系的打算？”藤木惊讶地问。

“我比他小，而且还在读书，他肯定会不屑跟我做朋友吧……”

“你是傻瓜吗，什么时候开始相信这种主观偏向性的想法了。”藤木骂道。“还没开始就退缩可不是你椿纯的性格。”

“嗯，我知道……”椿慢慢地点头。

“提醒你一下，只有20分钟了哦。”藤木指了指钟上的时间。

“啊！糟糕！”椿猛地从座位上站起来，他把书往藤木那边一推。

“明天给我！”说完就急急忙忙地跑出了咖啡厅，留下对着他的背影翻白眼的藤木。

 

***

椿气喘吁吁地跑到切通公园。站在老地方往长椅那边看去，发现那里空空如也。椿看了看表，离约定的时间还差6分钟。他平复了一下呼吸，慢慢地朝长椅走去。这时候，身后忽然传来呼喊声。

“椿君？”

椿回过头，及川宗佑从他来时的方向走过来。他没有穿着平时的西装，而是换了一件休闲衬衫，显得更加年轻。看惯了他不开心的样子，椿还有点不太习惯他脸上温和的笑容。

“及川先生。”椿对他行了个礼。

“今天没有骑单车过来吗？”及川问。

“嗯，学校离这里不远，就干脆走过来了。”椿答道。其实应该是跑过来才对。不知道自己刚才往长椅窥探的举动有没有被看到。想到这里，椿顿时觉得有一丝窘迫。

“椿君是东大的学生吗？真的很优秀呢。”

椿谦虚地回了几句寒暄。偷瞄了一眼及川，还好，他表现得很自然，并没有要质问什么的样子。

“那我们就走吧，我在常去的一家餐馆定好了位置。”及川说。“是一家小餐馆，希望你不要嫌弃。”

椿赶紧摇头，他巴不得去人少的地方。

“没关系，我喜欢小餐馆。”

及川对他笑了，公园路灯柔和的橘色灯光照在他的脸上，椿一时间有些看呆了。

“我也是。”他说。

 

***

两人吃晚餐的地方名为“青叶”，是一家其貌不扬的米其林餐厅。用餐的地方布置得很雅致，他们坐在椿最喜欢的窗边的位置，由远及近的霓虹灯星星点点映在玻璃上，有种静谧的美感。

晚餐时光并不像椿想象中那样难以度过。及川是一个知识广博的人，椿不是特别健谈，却也在他带出的各个话题上都聊得很尽兴。椿还了解到及川是在儿童福利院工作。果然如同自己的猜测，是一个温柔的人。

椿对他和那栋房子的关系起了更大的好奇心。不过，即使再温柔，突然面对来自不太熟的人的打探，一定不会再露出这样的笑容了吧……

“怎么了，椿君，不喜欢这一道杂烩吗？”及川轻声问道。

椿低头一看，盘子中的蔬菜已经被他用叉子拨得乱七八糟了。

“不是……对不起，刚才走了一下神。”椿歉意地弯了一腰。

及川温柔地笑了笑，说道：“没关系。嗯……要不你试试这一道，也是这家店的招牌菜。”

“这怎么好……意思——”椿还没说完，及川就已经把手边未动的奶油蘑菇汤推到了他的面前。

“如果不让椿君你吃得开心一点，就是我的失礼。”及川说。

椿只好接受了这道菜，他舀了一勺，浓稠的汤在口腔里散发的芝士的浓香，他吞下这一口，迫不及待地舀起第二勺。

“果然还是不大喜欢杂烩吧……”

椿低着头喝汤，不敢跟及川的眼睛对视。及川发出几声轻笑，然后端起那盘杂烩。

椿拿开挡在前面的杯子，没想到反而碰到了及川手中的盘子，餐具发出一声清脆的碰撞声，所幸没有掉到地上去，只是打翻的水杯把及川的袖子浇湿了一大半。

椿赶紧抽出几张面纸，帮忙湿哒哒的桌子和袖口。在碰到及川的手腕时，及川忽然猛地打开椿碰到他手腕的手。

椿愣住了，两人僵持在座位上，之前友好的气氛忽然荡然无存，只剩下尴尬和紧张。

即使及川快速用袖子遮住了手腕，椿还是看到了。

那是一道深入肌理的划痕，正在右手手腕的静脉处，伤痕最深的地方没有延伸到动脉，这估计也是及川先生现在依然可以坐在这里吃饭的主要原因。

及川望着窗外，玻璃上的光影隐约照映出他的脸。头发遮住了眼睛，看不出他此刻情绪的好坏。

桌上多余的清水歪歪斜斜地在桌布上蔓延，沁出湿润的水迹。椿把手上的纸巾搭在那一团水渍上。

“实在是非常抱歉，及川先生。”椿轻轻地说。不是为打翻了水杯而道歉，而是为了之前一直想办法打探他的隐私。

过了好一会儿，及川才回过头来。椿又看到了那个眼神。仿佛失去世界上唯一依存的悲伤眼神。

他扯出一个勉强的笑。“该说抱歉的是我才对。”

椿低下头，擦着桌子上的水。僵硬的气氛持续蔓延着。就在椿以为他们之间的交流已经彻底进行不下去了的时候，及川开口了。

“这是一个……记录我失败那一刻的印记。”

椿预想过很多讲述这个故事的场景，而现在，绝对不是他理想中的那一种。

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

现在是晚上10点26分，而椿还没有回家。

餐厅九点半打烊，他们在九点时就出来了。街上的行人零零散散分布着，大都行色匆匆。只有他们两人在慢慢地散步。等到椿反应过来的时候，他们又回到了切通公园。

及川讲述的声音低沉而缓慢，有时还会停下片刻，似是在脑中挑选片段。

也许因为椿只是一个局外人。冷静地思考着及川的经历之后，椿并没有觉得这是一段值得如此留念的恋情。但看到及川低沉的样子，椿当然还是遵守了基本的礼节，没有把自己的想法显露出来。

“那个。”他们坐到了那个长椅上，及川指着对面那座白色的房子。“你一定认为那是美知留住过的Share House吧？”

“难道不是吗？”椿惊讶地问。

及川苦笑了一下。

“我还没有每天继续面对那栋房子的勇气。在我……出院以后，就申请调职来到这附近的福利院。没想到在这里看到了这栋房子。”他说着低下头，轻轻地叹了一口气。“果然是神对我的惩罚还没有足够……”

“不是这样的哦。”椿飞快地否认道。

“什么？”

“我是说……这种房子的款式很常见，看到的几率还挺高的。所以一定是偶然吧。”

及川歪头看着椿，认真地听他讲话的样子让他一阵耳热。

“神、呃……神不会惩罚因为感情不和而分手的人……大概……”

“这样也有可能呢。”

“嗯……”椿抓了一下头发。“对不起，我安慰的话是不是太撇脚了。”

“完全没有。椿君真是温柔的人。”及川认真地说道。

椿露出一个不好意思的笑容。及川看起来比刚才要开朗了不少。

“实际上，这一年的时间内，她在我的记忆里已经模糊了许多。现在还残留着的强烈情感，可能大部分都是没有得到而产生的执念吧。”及川慢慢地说。

“如果你能这样想就最好了。”椿只能这样安慰道。他对感情没有什么经验可谈，唯一一段高中时青涩懵懂的恋爱，也在不知不觉中便无疾而终。

“对不起……”及川忽然说道，他抚摸着手腕上的伤口，言语中充满了歉意。“本来今晚是想答谢椿君，却又逼着你听我讲了这么久。你一定觉得我这个人很莫名其妙吧……”

完全没有。椿在心里回答。因为自己最在意的事情终于得到了解答。椿虽然这么想着，却不能这样说出来。

“不会……”椿说。“及川先生能向我这个不成熟的大学生倾诉这么多，让我觉得很开心呢……”他又补充道。这句也算是实话。

及川被逗笑了。

“原来之前椿君那么在意我们的年龄差吗？”他问道。

椿低下头，回道：“是有一点……”

“你完全不用这样想。”及川温和地说。“我们现在算是朋友吗？”

“嗯。”椿想了一下，然后点点头。

“那从现在起，我们互称对方的名字，你看怎么样？”及川说。

“嗯？”

“如果我记得没错的话，这应该是成为真正朋友的第一步吧。”及川笑了一下。

真正的朋友……这真的往安吾之前预想的发展了。只是，连他的大学密友藤木安吾都不知道的是，椿并不止想跟及川做朋友。

那到底是什么呢？椿一直都在思索这个问题，但是到现在为止，还是没有一丝头绪。

看到陷入了思考的椿长久没有回话。及川又试探性地问道：“椿君不太愿意吗？”

不愿意吗？不——他当然愿意。他期待能了解得更多，并深入到这个人的生活里。这种强烈的欲望在之前那段时间，无时无刻不在挠动着他的心。

“100%的愿意。”椿扬起一个灿烂的笑。看到及川脸上担忧的表情被微笑取代，他感到更加开心了。

“好了，那么——”及川看了一下表。“虽然纯是大学生了，11点以后回家一定还是不妥当的吧。”

椿凑近及川看了看他表上的时间，不由得从长椅上站起来。

“糟糕……”椿赶紧掏出手机，之前被椿静音了的手机上有十几个未接来电，都是来自姐姐绘里香。

“怎么了？”及川问。

“姐姐晚上查岗的电话没有接到……”椿不禁打了一个寒颤，他已经在脑海里预想了即将遇到的暴风雨景象。

“对不起，都是我把你拖住了……”及川又道起歉来。

“不，不关宗佑的事。”初次叫出及川的名字，椿感到有些脸热。“是姐姐比较爱操心而已。明明我都已经19岁了，还要给我设门禁时间。”

及川安慰道：“一定是因为你一人住在外面，她才特别担心的。”

“我知道。”椿叹了一口气。“抱歉，我得先回家去了。”

“需要我送你吗？

“不用啦，又不是女孩子。”

及川拍拍他的肩膀，说道：“那你一路小心。”

“嗯。”椿朝他微微弯下腰。

“晚安，宗佑。”

“晚安，纯。”

椿往家里的方向走去。走了几步，他回过头，看到及川对他挥了挥手。椿也晃了一下手臂，然后继续朝前。

他没有再回头看及川。不知道为什么，椿不希望看到及川再看着那栋白色的房子，眼里只有落寞的神情。

 

-TBC-


End file.
